1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color measurement device, an image forming apparatus, electronic equipment, a color chart, a color measurement method, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a recording apparatus provided with a transport mechanism that transports a recording medium, a recording head that adopts an ink jet recording system to record an image by ejecting ink onto the recording medium, and a color measurement unit that performs color measurement of the image which is recorded on the recording medium. See, for example JP-A-2013-217654.
In the recording apparatus described in JPA-2013-217654, a color measurement unit is provided with a color measurement carriage capable of moving along a recording medium, and a pressing plate which presses the recording medium. Of these elements, the color measurement carriage is configured to have a color measurement sensor disposed on the inner portion, and is capable of moving in directions orthogonally intersecting the direction in which a transport mechanism transports the recording medium. The recording apparatus moves the color measurement carriage along the pressing plate in relation to the recording medium and carries out the color measurement by the color measurement sensor in a state in which the recording medium is pressed by the pressing plate.
However, in the recording apparatus described in JP-A-2013-217654, when there is inconsistency in the thickness dimension of the pressing plate along the movement directions of the color measurement sensor, a measurement distance between the color measurement sensor and the recording medium varies depending on the position.
When cockling or waviness occurs in the recording medium due to the influence of variation in temperature and moisture, the recording medium is moved in the transport direction, and when the color measurement position on the recording medium is changed, the measurement distance may vary due to the influence of the waviness.
In this manner, when the measurement distance varies according to the color measurement position due to the influence of structural causes of the recording apparatus, waviness of the recording medium, or the like, the quantity of the light, which is reflected from the recording medium and is detected by the color measurement sensor, fluctuates. Therefore, in a case in which the reflectance, the chromaticity, or the like of a measurement target is calculated using reference values (i.e., measured values that are a light quantity values of a measurement wavelength) that are obtained by spectrally measuring a reference object (e.g., a white reference plate) disposed in a position which differs from the actual color measurement position, there is a concern that differences will arise in the measurement distances between the measurement positions of the reference object and the actual measurement positions. When the light quantity values of the reflected light fluctuate due to an error in the measurement distances, and an error in excess of an allowable amount arises between the appropriate reference values (ideal values) in the actual color measurement positions and the reference values which are the measured values of the reference object, there is a problem in that it is not possible to acquire, with high precision, the color measurement results of the reflectance, the chromaticity, or the like which are acquired based on the reference values.